Why did I do this wilingly?
by CarolineCatharsis
Summary: So Kids been turned female :D and Soul is the only one who knows, watch as the awkawrdness turnes to something much more. Smut, yaoi I guess youd call it that?  yeah all of that.
1. Chapter 1

-**Not sure if you would consider this a yaoi or not …. but whatever! Female kidxSoul :3 –**

Kid sat in the bath tub and sighed. He kept his eyes averted to everything except his own body, the shower, tub faucet, anything. Sinking farther under the bubbles he silently cursed Stein and his horrible experiments, and the fact that he so blindly agreed to be the subject of one of them.

He soaked in the tub a little longer and then, giving in to defeat, grabbed the wash cloth and quickly ran it over himself, trying not to think too much about his new feminine features. He then drained the tub and got out. Quickly wrapping a lush purple towel around his body, his hair dripped onto the carpet, he scowled, even with the injected hormones, why did his hair grow so fast? And even though the long black locks were down to his shoulder the three white lines hadn't moved at all. He dared a glance in the mirror and frowned at his horrible lack of symmetry. His face was slightly rounder and his eyes looked a bigger, now framed by long dark eyelashes. He wanted to examine that they were all symmetrical, but as he leaned forward he felt the towel slip downwards and he glanced down.

Kid's face flushed as he quickly covered himself again. And turned to leave the bathroom, then he paused, hand extended towards the bright silver nob. He heard Maka yelling at Soul out in the hall and his heart beat erratically. Soul was the only one aware of his situation, so far. And seeing his awkwardness with his issue, he had invited him to stay at his house, so that he did not have to face the fondling that would have inevitably came with showing Liz and Patty his predicament. So there he stood, in a woman form of his body, wrapped in a purple towel while Maka yelled at Soul about an empty milk container in the fridge.

"Hey, Maka, can you not yell so loud? Its really not cool." Whined Soul as he sat on the couch flicking the T.V. remote.

"Well Soul, if you wouldn't leave your garbage everywhere I wouldn't have to!" Yelled Maka again as the angrily threw the empty plastic jug in the recycling bin.

Soul sighed and turned off the T.V. He thought about how he could get rid of Maka so that he could get Kid to be comfortable. Even as he thought about this he heard the tub draining.

"Who's taking a bath?" Asked Maka, apparently also hearing the gurgle noise.

"Uh, no one," Soul stammered, " I was working on a project." He said.

"You?" said Maka, sounding skeptic, "Working on a project, since when!"

Soul just shrugged and Maka dropped the subject. Wiping the counter down with a towel, she then headed towards her room. "Hey, don't forget I'm going out, to hang out with Tsubaki, tonight!" She yelled from down the hall.

"Yeah, when are you leaving?" He yelled back, if she left quickly enough it would be perfect.

"What time is it?" Asked Maka from her room as she pulled a long shirt over her head.

"Almost eight" Responded Soul as he leaned against the counter.

Maka walked back down the hall, already dressed to go.

"Great, well I'm on time then. You sure you do not want to go, Soul?" Maka said, twirling a lock of pale blonde hair around her finger.

"Yeah, I am sure, thanks though" He smiled at her, his hands in his pocket. She smiled at him and turned to leave the house, waving behind her as she shut the door and hurried away.

Soul stood in the quiet house for a second. Then, with a sigh, he pushed off of the counter and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. He rapped on the door twice and finally slowly pushed it open. Steam greeted him, then a scared looking, female Kid. Soul had to admit, Kid did look pretty cute standing there in one of their bath towels looking dismayed as a damp lock of his dark hair fell in front of his face.

"Sorry, you had to wait. " Said, Soul and he turned to gesture down the opposite end of the hall where the guest bedroom was waiting, with the door open.

" Thanks." Muttered Kid and he looked downwards as he began to scurry down the hall, clutching the towel to his body.

"There's, a pair of Maka's clothes on the bed. I'll come back in a minute, yell if they don't fit." Said Soul as Kid continued to walk hurriedly down the hall. But Kid's luck wasn't with him today and as he walked he tripped over himself and fell face first into the room. Soul got a full picture of Kid's butt, along with a massive nose bleed.

Kid sat up as fast as he could, clutching the towel to his front as he slammed the door shut. His heart, if possible, beat even faster and his face turned red with embarrassment.

He sat there on the floor for a minute, with his face buried in the towel, fighting back tears. Kid had always liked Soul, wanting to be more than friends, but never being able to straight up tell him. Kid's feelings for Soul always made him clumsy around him, and there he went, falling in, quite possibly, one of the worst ways ever.

He got off of the floor and looked at Maka's tiny clothes. He looked at her underwear with a blush, Soul had stolen those from her drawer without her even knowing?

**-Underwear is always a great place to leave off isn't it? Sorry guys, I'm uber tired and I may write more later. But expect delicious smuttiness next chapter. And I was considering turning this into a yaoi ( I mean, the hormone's that Stein gave Kid have to wear off eventually, right?) **** But yeah, so let me know your thoughts on that. And I like reviews ( any spelling/grammar problems that I don't find really tick me off so if you see any shout out) and the inspiration I had to do this came from the manga :D So if your curious you may want to go check that out (not saying that I have read all the manga, I have not)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright this chapter will contain smut, as promised. Sorry if any of the story seems choppy, I am doing this as I type. I hope you all enjoy, and this is my first time writing a smut scene so be considerate, please!-**

Kid sighed again and reached down to the clothes on the bed he held up one article of clothing and knew it wouldn't fit. He sighed , why did Maka have to be so… Flat!

Soul struggled to recover from seeing _that_, he stood in the hall way with two wads of tissue hanging from his nose. He wanted to check on Kid, but not did not want to invade his privacy. So there he stood, a raging internal conflict, wanting to enter the room, to straighten things out with Kid, but… what was there to straighten out? Soul wasn't sure, but as he thought about how, just helpless Kid seemed to be as a female, he felt a bizarre urge to protect and comfort him. Soul shook his head, _No. No I can't feel this way towards him. Kid is my friend, and where as he may be female now, that is not how it will always be. And I'm not attracted to men. That is not a 'cool' thing._ He thought to himself. He gnawed on his bottom lip for another second, and then knocked on the door.

"Hey, Kid is everything alright?" He raised his voice so it could be heard behind the door. "Do Maka's clothes fit?"

"Um…" Said Kid, quietly. "Maka's clothes are a little bit small…"

"Oh, ok. Hold on a minute." Soul replied again. He walked back to his room and opened his dresser drawer. Soul pulled out a plain black shirt and a pair of boxers he did not wear anymore and walked back to the other end of the hall.

"Here." He said simply. Kid opened the door a crack and stuck his hand out. Soul placed the clothes in the waiting hand and walked away.

Kid clutched the clothes nervously. _Great, _he thought,_ now I have to wear his clothes._ He would not allow himself to admit that he did fell kind of giddy as he pulled Soul's shirt over his head. He paused to smell the soft cotton. _It smells, like him_. He blushed slightly, enjoying Soul's soft scent on the clothing. Then he turned and looked in the body length mirror hanging on the wall. Kid looked petite in the over-sized clothing. The shirt was a short sleeve, simple cotton, shirt and it hung almost all the way over the worn purple boxers. Kid felt awkward wearing Souls boxers, but hell, he felt awkward in the whole situation and it was really starting to drain on his energy. He sighed and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. Kid willed himself to relax before he went back to face Soul.

After a couple minutes of silence, Kid stood up and folded Maka's clothes, trying to touch her underwear as little as possible. He then opened the door and peeked out into the hall. It was empty. He opened the door all the way and looked over the banister to the living room. No one was there. Then he walked further down the hall and peeked into the bathroom. Nope no one there either. He was about to call out for Soul, when he heard it. Soft lilting notes cascaded from Soul's cracked door at the other end of the hall. Mesmerized, Kid walked towards the music, still holding Maka's clothes. He gently pushed open the door Soul sat at a sleek looking black piano. His hands flitted over the keys like confident tango dancers on the dance floor. But the sound that bounced around the room emanated a feeling of comfort, or welcome and relaxation. Even as Kid stood there, though, the sound changed, it flowed from relaxed to more jittery, and yet it still held the same tempo making him feel brief excitement before the notes eased up again and the song came to a close. The last notes rang through the house and id felt like his blood was singing in his veins and the rush of feeling ended. He stared at Soul; whom was still sitting at the piano. Soul seemed unaware of Kid's presence. He seemed lost in his own reprieve, and Kid noticed how attractive Soul was as he sat there. He looked distinguished and yet very comfortable. He wore simple jeans and a light blue shirt his hair still stood spiked, even without a head band.

Kid hated to interrupt Soul's thoughts, he hated even more to reveal that he had been standing there for a long time, but he did not know what to do with Maka's clothes. He considered for a second leaving them on the dresser in the spare room, but even as he turned to leave Soul spotted him.

"Hey, Kid."

Kid fought down a shiver. He did not know what it was about Soul's voice in that moment, but it was just so, perfect.

"Yes?" said Kid timidly. Some of his glossy black hair fell in front of his face and he pushed it back annoyed, almost dropping Maka's clothes in the process. Soul stood from the piano and walked over to Kid, he reached out and took Maka's clothes from him, his hand brushing against Kid's as he did so. Kid stared at their hands, not wanting to make eye contact with Soul. Soul took the clothes, he stood about four inches taller than Kid, and threw the clothes across the hall into Maka's room where they fell crumpled to the ground. Kid fought the urge to laugh, Soul sometimes just did not give a fuck, and Kid knew Maka would be pissed.

Kid looked up to say something to Soul about this, but was surprised to find Soul standing a lot closer than he thought and suddenly he was gazing straight into those deep crimson eyes. Kid's breath hitched and as he started to back away Soul grabbed him by the arms and gently connected their lips.

It was gentle. Barely just a touch and yet, Kid's heart beat a mile a minute. Soul pulled back after a second, letting his breath out slowly. He stared at Kid, watching his every reaction to see if Kid would accept his feelings or not. The reaction came slow, and Soul was sure that with every second that passed Kid would reject him and run away. Instead, Kid looked up at him with those gorgeous golden honey eyes, silently pleading him for more.

Soul's smile was devious. Now that he knew that Kid returned his feelings of connection he was going to take this so much farther. He reconnected their lips, this time being more force full.

Kid moaned quietly, the sweetness that Soul had shown only a few seconds prior was gone now, but the Soul that replaced it was so much more tempting. The bitter-sweet boy filled Kid's head with thoughts of sexy dreams, and hot midnight fantasies, as he placed scorching kisses down his throat and nibbled his earlobe. This all took Kid a moment to register, but soon he threw his arms around Soul's shoulders and pressed his lips back. The two massaged their lips together for a few seconds, than Soul's tongue probed forward. He licked at the inside of Kid's lips and Kid complied, allowing him entrance to his mouth. Kid gasped as Soul's skillful tongue danced against his own. The two fought for a few moments, until Kid had to pull away for air. This, however, did not hinder Soul's fun. Soul continued down Kids smooth throat, pulling at the soft skin with his teeth then placing kisses and licks with his hot, moist tongue. Kid shivered and made quiet moans as Soul worked his way back up to his earlobe. He grabbed the small lobe and teethed it gently then licked the outer shell of Kid's soft ear then returned to his lips.

Kid was panting quietly. Heat flooded his body at the intimate touches coming from Soul. He realized how awkward it was to not have a bra on, as he could feel Soul's strong chest against his now squishy one. Soul's lips were so soft against his own, though. He thought about how long he had wished to touch Soul. And now Soul was touching him. Suddenly though, Soul growled, Kid opened his eyes to realize he had accidently rubbed himself against Soul. He glanced down between their two bodies at Souls arousal. And more heat flooded his face. Soul then wrapped his arms tight around Kid's body and lifted him. In Kid's shock he wrapped his legs around Souls frame feeling himself rub against Soul's torso he moaned, not used to the different sensations that came from a female's body.

Soul laid Kid down on his bed and let his hands tease the skin beneath his shirt. Kid made such sexy moans as Soul slowly teased upwards more feeling the cool smooth skin. Soul wanted to taste that skin, he wanted to touch and feel and taste everything.

"Soul." Kid said pleadingly and Soul looked up into those honey eyes half lidded with lust, heat flooded his groin and he disposed of the shirt with one quick movement. Kid immediately felt exposed and tried to cover himself. But Soul would accept none of that and he pinned the smaller boy's arms above his head. Soul then pinched the top of one of the soft mounds and was rewarded with a squeal that came from Kid's mouth. The sound was so sinfully girlish he couldn't help but smile devilishly. Kid couldn't handle the torture he was getting; Soul was being horribly slow and fondling his feminine body. Kid had never realized before how sensitive each part was. Then Soul leaned down and licked one of his soft mounds. Kid let the moan roll off his tongue as the hot muscle flicked a perking nipple and then sucked slowly. Kid's arms went limp and Soul decided it was safe to let them go. Soul's left hand went to tend to the neglected mound. But not before it paused at his mouth to be covered by his saliva so that he could better grope Kid.

Kid's hands made their way down to Soul's shirt where he felt the hot skin underneath. He began to pull the shirt up slowly only to have Soul pull it off quickly and then return to what he was doing. Kid ran his cool hands over Souls body. He was sculpted nicely, a slim figure with not too broad shoulders and the easy muscles that someone was born with. His skin was a soft tan color and felt smooth. Kid let his hands memorize the body in front of him, he quickly realized where Soul liked to be touched by the amount of attention he would get in response. Finally Kid let his hands travel downwards over the sleek abs and in between that hot looking v shape to the top of his pants. Kid knew that Soul would need these off soon. He could tell by the large bulge in the front. He undid the buckle and pulled down the zipper.

Soul moaned as the constriction of his hard member was released. He quickly finished pulling off his pants only to re-straddle Kid in his boxers. He ground himself against Kid whose response was to push his nails into his shoulder and moan so sexily, once again. Soul continued dry humping Kid for another minute as the front of his boxers became wet with precum.

Soul let his hand snake down Kid's beautiful body to slip inside those purple boxers. Kid gasped as Soul invaded his wet sex with a long, slender finger. He writhed as the pleasure he felt intensified when Soul flicked a little nub above his wet entrance. "Mmmm Soul!" he moaned. Soul then slipped his finger inside of Kid, making him writhe more. Soul could not believe how good Kid's insides felt, it was hot, and oh so deliciously wet. Soul then placed a kiss on Kid's lips, down his throat, in between his breasts and down to his navel. Soul paused there, licking around the cute little hole before he actually stuck his tongue inside of it. The intrusion felt bizarre to Kid, but it was the distraction that Soul wanted so he could quickly remove those purple boxers and hold Kid's slender legs while he got to work. Kid's head lolled back and his voice rose a few octaves as he felt Soul's tongue dance around his entrance. It mercilessly flicked at that bud until Kid came. Kid could feel the hot liquid as it oozed out of him and Soul licked it up. Kid squirmed at the thought of seeing Soul violate him in such a way, and yet, it just felt so good. Soul then stuck his tongue inside of Kid, enjoying the taste of him, he swirled his tongue from side to side as Kid thrashed. Soul merely held Kid's thighs tighter, and then returned to the bud, wanting more of Kid's juices to taste. He sucked on the bud hard and then flicked it with his tongue.

"Ah! S-SOUL!" Kid's voice sounded so hot as he came once again for Soul. Whom licked up everything. Then Soul leaned back and admired Kid's hot, panting body. His cock throbbed, looking at the sight so he removed his boxers and leaned over Kid, whispering in his ear as he fondled his breasts. "Kid, I'm not gonna stop, until your screaming." He said simply and then thrust into him.

Kid's head spun in euphoric pleasure; a pleasure so intense that he fought hard just to remain conscious. He did not get to see Soul's size but he could tell from the way that he felt filled, he was big, and obviously really hard. Soul thrust into Kid's entrance once again. "Kid" His voice sounded husky. "Kid it feels so good inside of you. Look at me." And so Kid did.

Kid looked at Soul as he thrust into him again. Kid's mind could not make a coherent thought, and watching this unbelievably attractive man, who he has wanted for a while now, make hot passionate love to him with such lust filled eyes was too much. He toppled over the edge of his release, feeling his stomach clench as his walls clamped around Soul's member, which fought to continue pumping in and out. Soul lifted Kid up from the bed and re-angled his thrusts. Kid tipped back his head, a small bit of drool glistened on his bruised red lips, as he screamed Soul's name to the heavens. Soul hit that little bundle of nerves inside of Kid a few more times before the friction was too much for him and he pulled out to cum in white ribbons over the two of them. And then he collapsed on the bed with Kid staring into his eyes with love. They both fell asleep like that, embracing and content.

**-You are welcome. I just typed you a little over four pages. And I am not even going to check to see if it makes sense. I will type another chapter or two, don't know when but eventually I will. Well I am going to sleep now. Hope you all enjoyed! Good night lovelies-**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Its only been like, what, a year? Ill totally continue with this fict! :D *gets shot from lack of updating* well. I am highly embarrassed by my writing a year ago, but I doubt I'll be much better here. I'll try (and that is all that matters). If you have any specific way that you want this to go, review and incorporate your ideas thank you for reading!-**

Sunlight peaked through the edges of the thick curtains; though weak, it was enough to penetrate Death the Kid's eye lids and tell him to get the hell out of bed because it was morning. And if the sun wasn't enough for that, a shrieking Maka sure was.

And there she was. Standing in the doorway of a certain weapon's room, with a pile of discarded clothing (her's, that Soul threw into her room the night before) in her hand. Kid could practically read the accusations on her face. Luckily for him, from her view point he looked like nothing more than a patch of silky black hair scattered across the pillow.

Maka's eyes skimmed the scene and assessed the situation. Her no-good weapon had gone through her closet AGAIN and was now sleeping with some slut in his bed AGAIN. Her brain made a side notation that it wasn't Blair for once, though whether this was good or bad would have to be mulled upon later. Right now, her lungs were preparing themselves for The Bitch Fest of the week.

Kid dared to peek over the covers, just in time to see Maka start to puff out her chest. Eyes wide with alarm he dared a glance to his bed partner. Soul Eater lay sprawled out on his back snoring away, blissfully unaware of his appending doom in the form of a 5ft 3in blonde haired spitfire awaiting to berate him on his slobby life style, lack of respect for her things, and not to mention the "dangers of multiple sex partners". Kid took a mental picture of a Morning-After-Fuck-Session Soul, a.k.a. Sex God just as the maelstrom began.

"SOUL EATER!"

Kid was impressed with Maka's vocal chords, probably strong enough to shatter glass. He'd be surprised if his eardrums weren't broken. Once again he stole a glance to his sleeping partner. Soul, hadn't even twitched. He wondered if Soul may be dead. Looking back at the doorway he was extremely dismayed to find it empty of a Maka. However, not 20 seconds later she was framed once more, but now she passed through the barrier and entered the room. Kid could feel the hairs on his neck rise as he tried to dissolve into the covers. 

Armed with a book, Maka shrieked once more, "SOUL EATER!"

The book came crashing down and the recoil of him off the springs was enough to send Kid sprawling to the floor on the opposite side of the bed.

"OI!" Came the yelled response. Kid was glad to have the shield of the bed between him and the hellish argument on the other side. He clutched a bed sheet to his naked chest eyes frantically searching for his discarded clothes. Grabbing them, he made a run for the door, just barely escaping a projectile that shattered in the doorframe behind him.

The walk of shame to his home, while clad in Soul's purple boxers and black t-shirt, only came second on the embarrassing scale, to having to climb through the second story window so as not to be coddled by his weapons.

Finally, back in the comfort of his completely symmetrical bedroom, Kid stood in front of a mirror to once again look at the damage caused by Stein's experiment. A mental check was done to make sure he was all there:  
Head: check

Hair: still long, but check

Body: check

Boobs: -sigh- check

Limbs: 1,2,3,4 check

As far as he could tell, he was all there, still alive, still(dreadfully) female. He crawled, defeated, into his own bed. Determined to sleep the rest of the day away.

**-Short chapter, just making sure people are still with me, and still care. The next chapter will be kind of angsty, I think. And, unless you all want otherwise, Kid will change back in to a boy. No mpreg sorry if you like that, just not enough time being female for Kid to get through all of that. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING-**


	4. Chapter 4

Passion encompassed all of Kid's awareness, close to the one he lusted for most, close to the one he loved most. Sweat dampened his skin, made it feel soft and allowed their bodies to glide together as one. Heat, Passion, Sex that's all there was, all there could be. Just two thrusting bodies being torn apart by pleasure, no matter how close they held one another, striving for that climax. A throaty moan was breathed into Kid's ear, the illicit sound was enough to throw him over the edge and he came hard, hard enough to jolt him out of this dream…

His eyes opened wide, he felt hot, but not like the sexy dream hot, the cold damp-hot that you feel when you wake up from a nightmare. Reality crashed around Kid. He had had sex with his best friend. The friend he had secretly loved since the first day they met.

He clamped his hand over his mouth as the prickle of tears threatened his eyes. He gave himself to Soul last night, but that did not mean Soul returned his feelings. Perhaps he saw Kid as simply a friend with benefits…the realization felt like a punch to the gut. Maybe he only did it with him because he was a girl? He probably thought gay guys were 'uncool'. That one felt like a kick to the balls, speaking of which… Soul lifted his blankets. In the silvery light of the moon he could already tell his body was returned to him. An odd sense of loss filled him. The tears spilled silently as he was stuck in between the sensation of loss, and the should-be happiness at having his old body returned to him. Not that he particularly liked being female, but it gave him a tie, an attraction, to the man that he loved. Being a male, it wasn't possible for Soul to like him sexually, let alone even love him. He cried silently, staring at nothing in particular and letting himself drown in self pity.

To make matters worse, he got to see Soul tomorrow at Shibusen. His voice cracked as he choked out a bitter laugh through his tears.

**-Another short chapter, and it is rather sad Im sorry to leave it off this way, but I will return soon to try and make things better. Thank you for reading!-**


End file.
